


Warmth

by wearestardust



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearestardust/pseuds/wearestardust
Summary: Eiji worries over an injured Ash.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).




End file.
